Automated banking machines are well known. A common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). ATMs enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Common banking transactions that may be carried out with ATMs include the dispensing of cash, the receipt of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, the payment of bills and account balance inquiries. The type of banking transactions a customer can carry out are determined by capabilities of the particular banking machine and the programming of the institution operating the machine. Other types of automated banking machines may allow customers to charge against accounts, to transfer funds or to cash checks. Other types of automated banking machines may print or dispense items of value such as coupons, tickets, wagering slips, vouchers, checks, food stamps, money orders, scrip or travelers checks. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine, automated transaction machine or ATM shall be defined to encompass any device which carries out transactions including transfers of value.
Some automated banking machines include an operating system platform that is operative to output through a display a graphical or text based workspace. Such systems may further include one or more terminal software components which are operative to output through a display a user interface which completely covers the workspace. In some situations when an error occurs in a terminal software component which terminates the component, portions of the workspace may become visible to consumers operating the machine. Such an occurrence is undesirable, because a consumer may be able to gain unauthorized access to non-consumer applications and portions of the underlying operating system. Consequently there exists a need for an automated banking machine that is operative to limit the opportunity for unauthorized users to access the machine through the workspace environment of the machine.
Operating systems of some automated banking machines may include functionality for shutting down the machine using a standard key sequence which is generally known to the public. For example a common key sequence used with Microsoft Windows® 9x, ME, NT, 2000, XP and DOS operating systems is the Ctrl-ALT-Del sequence. When all three of the Ctrl, ALT, and Delete keys of a keyboard are pressed at the same time, the operating system may either reboot the machine or present the user with an operating system screen. The operating system screen may for example include an option for shutting down the machine or other options for ending tasks or logging on with a new user account. Although automated banking machines may have full alphanumeric keyboards which are located out of the reach of consumers, other individuals such as employees of the institution which owns or operates the automated banking machine or personnel servicing the machine may have access to the interior of the machine including the full alphanumeric keyboard. By using the publicly known Ctrl-ALT-Del key combination for example, such a person may attempt to compromise the security of the automated banking machine and gain access to functionality portions of the machine. Consequently there exists a need for an automated banking machine which is operative to limit the ability of a person to compromise the security of an automated banking machine by typing special key combinations.